Calamity Ensues
by Silent Kage
Summary: "If only Iruka could see me now... He'd wish all of my students were like me when I was younger!" Naruko Uzumaki is sent to teach at Hogwarts on orders from Tsunade. Mischief and chaos is sure to erupt. OOC is a definite, and criticism is allowed (not flames!). Alive!Jiraiya Good(kinda)!Akatsuki Dead!Sasuke Dead!Madara PrankQueen!Naruko. Might change title later...
1. Chapter 1

This is a **Harry Potter/ Naruto crossover!**

This is also a **Fem!Naruto story!**

It has a **high possibility of OOC**, and if you cannot or will not deal with any of the things listed about, I suggest you hit that little back arrow or close out your screen.

There will be **NO Lemons**! I refuse to write them, but if enough people want one (I'm talking over 100 of you, at least), then I might try and find someone that was willing to write one.

I also **Do Not Own Naruto**! I see no reason for any of us to say this, because of we did, we wouldn't be writing on FanFiction anyways.

On with the story!

Naruko was currently working out on the old Team 7 training grounds. Her crimson hair, like her mother's, was pulled back into high twin pigtails. They swung around as she turned to kick at the stump she was beating her fists against. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she continued her assault on the defenseless stump.

The sun was blistering over her head, and Naruko paused to wipe the sweat that had dripped into her eyes. Her outfit wasn't the most practical for the heat in some ways, but she knew she had to be cooler than either Lee or Gai, heck, even Kakashi who was dressed head to toe in black.

Naruko supposed that her outfit had something to do with being basically raised around Anko, but she found it to be quite decent compared to her mentor's outfits. She wore black leather pants that clung to her every curve that had seals on the inside that made them resistant to many things, sweat included. She also wore the same type of medical ninja boots that Sakura wore. They were closed toe and had a two inch spiked heel on them, also completely black. Truth be told, these boots actually did belong to Sakura, but when Naruko had busted down Sakura's door one day, and Sakura had chucked them at the redheads face, Naruko decided that she would keep them.

For her top…well, it wasn't much of a top. She wore white chest bindings that completely covered her chest and continued to cover her ribs and stomach until the bindings disappeared under the hem of her pants. She also wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt on top of it that was reinforced with ninja wire to stop kunai and shuriken that hit her chest.

She also wore the red and black flamed short sleeved Sage Cloak that the Toads gave her. It fluttered around her legs as she turned to look up at the sun that scorched down on her.

Giving a goofy grin, she spread her arms and fell back against the grass. Closing her eyes in relaxation, she interlaced her fingers behind her head. Somewhere on the other side of the village, she could hear Lee and Gai yelling about youth.

'_Troublesome… Good lord, I sound like Shika!'_

Shaking her head, she was about to drift off into a light sleep when she heard someone coughed from beside her. Blinking open her eyes, she squinted up at the person before smiling.

"Oh, hey Kakashi! What are you doing out here?"

The first of her perverted male senseis stood beside her, his porn book tucked safely in his hand and out of her reach. She pouted. It seemed he still didn't trust her around them, since last time he read them in front of the team, both her and Sakura hid them around the village.

"Tsunade wanted to speak with you, something about a long term mission?"

The last part of the sentence was ended in a question, which puzzled Naruko, since Kakashi seemed to know everything before her.

Naruko stood up and dusted off her pants and coat, "Alright I'll head over there now. Thanks Kakashi."

"Oh, Naruko?"

Naruko turned back to him and cocked her head to the side in question.

"You might want to hurry. Tsunade told me over two hours ago to come and find you."

He ended the sentence with one of his famous eye smiles when he saw Naruko pale and dash off towards the tower.

"Fuck you, Kakashi!"

End

"You're late."

Naruko panted as she stood in Tsunade's office. She barely noticed that Jiraiya was leaning against one of the windows on the left wall.

"Kakashi… Just told… Didn't know… Sorry!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "I should have expected this to happen when I asked him to retrieve you. Doesn't matter really."

By this time, Naruko had gained her breath back and waved over at Jiraiya, who waved back to her.

"Hey Pervy Sage! What are you doing here?"

Jiraiya opened his mouth to explain, but Tsunade cut him off.

"He's here to help me explain the mission to you. It's a little….different than the rest of your previous missions."

Realizing that this was a serious topic, Naruko sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Tsunade sighed, "Let me be clear. I've already assigned you to this mission, and the client has already paid me, so you cannot back out now. Technically speaking, you have 3 months before your mission starts, but you will be leaving tomorrow night so that you can get…accustomed to their ways of life."

Naruko raised a red eyebrow, " 'their way of life?' "

Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya, who took over for her.

"Look kid, this isn't going to make sense at first, so bear with me for a little bit, okay?"

Naruko nodded and waited for him to begin.

"As you probably know, there is a barrier that surrounds the border of the entire Elemental Continents. It's what keeps us separated from what's known as 'The Outside'. Do you follow so far?"

When Naruko nodded again, he continued.

"Recently, Tsunade was contacted by someone who claimed to be from The Outside. This person needed someone's help back in their country."

"Me."

It wasn't a question that needed to be answered, since Naruko knew where this was going, but Jiraiya nodded anyways.

"Not specifically you, but yes, basically. Tsunade chose you for this mission, and this is where it gets….different."

He sighed, "You're going to have to have a history lesson of the place later, but in short, there are some people in The Outside that can use something called Magic. They are called Wizards and Witches, and they can do similar things to what we ninjas can do."

"The man that came to Tsunade is called Dumbledore, Albus, and he is hiring you to be a teacher at his school."

Naruko's eyes widened and was about to protest when he held up his hand.

"I understand you don't know anything about this world, Naruko, but you won't be teaching them any of that. He described your position as a Physical Education professor. Think of yourself like a Jounin Sensei. These kids can't use Chakra, and Magic apparently can't be used as a substitute for it, so you would stick to the basic academy workouts. Running, stretches, pushups and the like."

Naruko's nose was scrunched up in distaste, "Baa-chan, why the hell would you think that I'd make a good teacher? And how old are these kids anyways? Don't tell me I'd be training toddlers, cause Asuma and Kurenai barely trust me with their kid!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at Naruko's dramatic behavior, "Quit your whining, brat. They're from 12 to 18 years old, you'll be fine. Now,"

Tsunade removed a manila folder from the top of her desk and handed it to Naruko.

"This folder is the information about what you'll be doing there. Take it home, read it, and come back tomorrow around 5pm with anything that you need to bring with you. Dumbledore-san will be here to pick you up then."

Naruko quickly looked through the folder, "Why so late?"

Tsunade shrugged, "Apparently there's a time difference between here and The Outside."

Naruko nodded and stood from her seat, manila folder tucked securely under her arms. Bidding the couple goodbye, she flashed out of the office and into her home, only to find Kisame sitting at her dining room table drinking sake that wasn't hers.

She blinked, "Kisame, what the hell?"

He looked over at her and chuckled, "Itachi wouldn't let me drink in the compound, and Hidan was bugging the shit out of me, so I decided to come here."

Naruko rolled her eyes and smacked him on top of the head with the manila folder as she passed behind him to head up the stairs to her room.

Halfway up the stairs, she turned and called to him over her shoulder, "Just don't get sake stains on my floor again, and if any of the other guys come over, tell them I'm not here!"

"Got it, Naru!"

Entering into her bedroom, Naruko jumped onto her plush bed. Bouncing slightly, she settled cross legged on her comforter and opened the folder. She spread out the contents in front of her, which were a few sheets of old parchment paper that had elegant script written on them. Picking up the closest one, she scanned through it.

"Professor… P.E. … Hogwarts….. all grades….. mandatory class….. living at school…seven years…. Wait, seven years?! Fuck my life…."

Picking up the second sheet, she scanned through it and realized that it explained more in detail about her job, which she was going to get paid a teacher's salary, which was never much. She quickly decided that she would bring her savings with her, just in case. Or stop by a casino and use her 'uncanny luck' as Tsunade had called it to win a few jackpots.

The final sheet of paper explained that she would be using the next 3 months to learn all that she could about the new world and basically everything that Tsunade already told her.

Putting the papers back into the folder, Naruko sat a moment and thought to herself before jumping off the bed and going to her closet. Pulling out a large sealing scroll, she unrolled it on her bed and cracked her fingers before turning to her closet.

"Let's do this!"

Finally, after two hours of packing everything she thought she might need during her seven year mission, Naruko now sat on the floor next to a large, fully stuffed sealing scroll. After she had sealed everything away, the scroll was now the size of the toad summoning scroll she had used to carry.

'_Speaking of which…'_

Naruko got up from the floor and went back into her closet, only to appear a moment later with the previously mentioned Summoning Scroll in her arms.

'_Ma, Pa, and Pervy Sage would have my neck if I left this here.'_

Setting in down next to the other scroll on the floor, she took a glance around her room before her sight landed on the stuffed toad plushy that Jiraiya gave her for her 12th birthday. It looked exactly like Gamakichi, with its orange skin, navy markings, and blue jacket. She had later given the stuffed replica a fake cigarette and a tanto now that the real version had gained them. Deciding to take it with her as well, she snatched it from her bed and sealed it into the sealing scroll.

Glancing out her bedroom window, Naruko noticed the sun had started to set on the horizon. She cursed.

"Shit! I meant to go ask Lee if he had any weights I could bring with me!"

Throwing open her bedroom window, Naruko leapt up onto the windowsill and jumped onto the next rooftop towards Lee's apartment.

"Hopefully he's not too busy right now."

* * *

**On File Information...**

Naruko Uzumaki

Age: 24

Marital status: Single

Sex: Female

Height: 6 foot

Weight: 145lbs

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Blue

Expertise: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Sealing

Summoning: Toads

Previous Occupations:

Genin? Yes

Chunin? Yes

Jounin? Yes

ANBU? Yes

Sennin? Yes- Current Occupation

Hokage? No

Trained Under the Tutelage of:

Mitarashi Anko: Age 4 to Age 11 (trained in stealth and espionage)

Maito Gai: Age 8 to Age 11 (trained in Taijutsu)

Hatake Kakashi: Age 11 to Age 13 (trained in _teamwork _and _some_ Chakra Control)

Sennin Jiraiya of the Toads: Age 14 to Age 17 (trained in Chakra Control, Sealing, and Ninjutsu)

_The war, which Naruko ended, had put a halt to her training for two years._

Bee (Eight-tails Jinchuuriki): Age 19 to Age 21 (trained in the Jinchuuriki Cloak and usage of Biju Chakra)

What has happened so far…

Sasuke was killed (end of story. Period! He is not coming back to life, sorry folks. Duck ass is staying 6 feet under for good.)

Jiraiya never died (YAY! I've always loved him, cause, ya know, he's boss.), but he lost one of his arms in the fight with Pein.)

Before the war could really kick off, certain events that the author will not disclose (for now) had made the Akatsuki (Tobi, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Deidara) team up with Konoha. They are now loyal Konoha Shinobi.

Tsunade is still Hokage.

Danzo (the fucktard) is deader than a doornail. (Feel free to send me ideas of how he was killed. If I like it, I'll slip it into the story)

Madara and Tobi were two different people.

Madara is dead, Naruko killed him.

Pein is dead (sorry again folks, and though I love him, he had to die for this story to work)

Sasori is dead (He still was the first to die, b/c of Sakura and Chiyo)

Orochimaru is also dead. (Good riddance to bad rubbish)

Kabuto was really a spy for Konoha (completely loyal to Konoha), and returned to Konoha after Orochimaru was killed. He's now considered a poison master and works in the IT building with Anko and Ibiki.

Asuma never died, and him and Kurenai now have a 4 year old son.

Pairings! (May or may not actually show up in the story, but I thought you might want to know):

Ino x Choji

Hinata x Kiba

Tenten x Neji

Asuma x Kurenai

Kakashi x Iruka (Scarecrow x Dolphin! Eep! –fangirl-)

Tsunade x Jiraiya

Sakura x Hidan or Sakura x Kabuto

Lee x OC (medic ninja)

Shikamaru x Temari


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of the reviews and follows and favorites~

To **TemperedMoonCat:** Thank you for being my first and only review that suggested a "How Danzo should die" scenario. Let me just say, when I read your review, I burst out laughing before texting my Beta pastacat about a possibility of writing this.

To **Raimon:** I KNOW! I'M SORRY! I just really didn't know where to put it in (either first or last) and I knew if I put it last, most people wouldn't take the time to read it, and I thought it had some info in it that some people might want to know since it doesn't follow Naruto.

Now, onto the story~

BTW: I don't own Naruto (_wth do we have to say this, anyways? If any of us did own any of these books/movies/animes/tv shows, we wouldn't be writing about them on here)_

It was 4:55pm when Naruko showed appeared at Tsunade's office window the next day. She was dressed in the same outfit she was wearing yesterday, except her waist length hair was loose against her back. With her two scrolls securely fastened to her back, she glanced into the office, only to see Tsunade, Jiraiya, and another elderly looking man with a long white beard.

Seeing as no one had noticed her yet, she rapped her knuckles against the glass, drawing everyone's attention to herself.

Tsunade unlatched the window and pushed it open, allowing Naruko to jump down inside.

"I blame you and Kakashi, Jiraiya! You two are the only people that refuse to use my door and know you can get away with it, and now Naruko's learning from you two."

Jiraiya gave a grin and patted Naruko on the back when she went to stand by him, "I think I taught the brat well."

Naruko rolled her eyes and shifted her weight onto her other leg. It was then that she realized that the old man in the room was staring at her, so she looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

Tsunade blinked and looked in between her and the old man, "Oh. Naruko, this is Dumbledore, Albus, your employer. Dumbledore-san, this is Naruko Uzumaki."

Dumbledore shook his head slightly before smiling at her, "I apologize, it's just that, you have a striking resemblance to a former student of mine."

Naruko shrugged, "It's alright. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dumbledore-san."

Dumbledore held out his hand, which Naruko shook, "Please, call me Albus. We'll be working together soon enough."

"Are you a teacher, too? It didn't say in the packet last night."

Albus shook his head, "No, I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I make sure everything runs smoothly during the school year."

Checking a pocket watch he pulled out of his robes, Albus nodded his head, "It seems that it's time to depart now."

Hearing this, Tsunade drew herself up from her desk and walked over to Naruko, pulling the 23 year old into a hug.

"Be safe, Brat. We'll miss you here."

Naruko smiled into the hug, "You just keep that seat warm for me, cause when I get back, I'm taking it from you, Baa-chan."

"Of course you are, Naru."

Tsunade let go of Naruko, only to watch her get pulled into a one armed hug by Jiraiya.

"We'll see you later on, Brat. Be good, don't do anything I wouldn't do, and no pranks."

Naruko smirked, "No promises, Pervy Sage."

Holding her at an arms-length, he looked at her, "Now, I told the Toads about your mission, and they're all fully prepared to help in any way possible. Gamakichi also said that you can summon his daughter Gamachiko to use as a messenger for any letters you want to send us."

Naruko smiled brightly, "Thanks, Jiraiya. I promise to write the two of you after I settle in."

"Good."

Albus cleared his throat, "Yes, well I hate to interrupt, but it's time to go. If we don't leave soon, we might be stuck here for a little while."

Naruko nodded her head and backed away from Jiraiya to walk over to Albus. He pulled out a long crimson feather that was trimmed in gold from inside of his robe and held it out to her.

"This is something called a Portkey. They can be made from everyday objects, and are used as a form of transportation to and from places. If you would grab onto the feather, we will be on our way."

Naruko looked behind her to Jiraiya and Tsunade and gave them a smile goodbye before holding onto the feather with two fingers. Suddenly, there was a pull at her navel, like a hook was pulling her, and she found both herself and Albus standing in a cluttered yet neat office.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear. This is my office, and over there by the window is my familiar, Fawkes."

Naruko took a quick scan around large, beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old men and women, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it was a ratty looking pointed hat. Near the window was a large crimson and gold bird, but Naruko quickly corrected her inner thoughts when she realized that that it wasn't an ordinary bird, but a phoenix.

"Can I ask a question?"

Albus sat down behind his desk and nodded to Naruko to sit in one of the chairs, "Of course, my dear, ask away."

"What's with the moving pictures?"

He chuckled, "Ah, yes, one of the many innovations of the wizarding world. The portraits that you see in here are of Hogwarts' previous headmasters and headmistresses, and eventually I will have one here as well. Many people will have portraits painted of themselves and have them enchanted to act like them, so when it comes for the person to pass on, they are always around for family or friends. They can also move between portraits, so you may see them in their own frames one moment, and then not the next."

Naruko made a silent 'oh' noise and looked over at Fawkes, "Then can I ask how you came to have a Phoenix as a partner? Even in the Elemental Nations, Phoenix's are hard to find, especially since the Phoenix contract was lost during the First Shinobi War."

Fawkes let out a small song when he realized he was being talked about.

"Fawkes has been around the school for as long as anyone can remember, and he is the bonded to all of the previous headmasters to the school. He is basically one of the schools defenders."

"Now, onto different matters."

Naruko sat up a little straighter in her chair. Beside her sat the sealing scroll and her summoning scroll, since she couldn't sit down while they were strapped to her back.

"Your classroom, office, and personal quarters will be located in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Tower. The deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall, has her office in this tower as is the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, as you can easily tell by the name of the tower."

Naruko owlishly blinked, "Um… what are Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Albus chuckled, "Of course, silly me! You have no idea what anything is yet! Come; we will introduce you the Professors that stay here during the summer and then we can get you settled into your rooms. Tomorrow is when we'll start your lessons. Is that alright?"

Naruko nodded and stood from her seat. Quickly re-strapping the two large scrolls to her back, she followed the Headmaster out of his office and down a small flight of stairs. Going through a doorway, they found themselves in a stone corridor.

"Come; we'll head down to the Great Hall. It's currently lunchtime here, so most if not all of the Professors should be there."

As they made their way down the hall, Naruko couldn't help but feel like a little kid again, leaving Konoha for the first time like she did on the mission to Wave. Her emotions were all over the place, even though her face was kept neutral as she listened to Albus rattle on about the history of the school. She was giddy, yet nervous, and bubbly, yet terrified all at the same time. As they finally approached the Great Hall, it finally hit her about what she was getting into.

'_I'm going to be a fucking teacher… If Iruka could see me right now, he'd probably wish that all of my students put me through what I put him through!'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Sup, fans and followers of my story. Just wanted to point out AGAIN that most people will be OOC, but just enough to make the story humorous. Hopefully I kept them somewhat recognizable, though. **_

_**Harry's also going to seem a little more shy and hesitant in this chapter. I'm doing this because, well, that's what I want him to be like AT FIRST. In no way will he stay like this.**_

To the Reviewers:

**Raimon: **Not sure if there will be a pairing yet, but if there is, it won't be till later on, and the story won't revolve around it. I'm up for any suggestions that you, or anyone else, has on pairings, and I'm okay with preventing deaths (Fred, Severus, Remus) and breaking up couples to make pairings happen. _Hope that made some sense :/_

**I, Silent Kage, do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. **_**Obviously.**_

**Now, on with the story~**

* * *

It's been three months since Naruko arrived at Hogwarts. In those three months, with the help of shadow clones, she had successfully learned all that she could about the Wizarding World, and had learned everything about all of the classes that Hogwarts taught through the Professors. Even though Magic couldn't do what Chakra could, Chakra could easily do what Magic could, just an overly powered version of it.

She had become friends with most of the Professors and staff, except Filch, she couldn't stand the man and his cat. Minerva became her fastest friend, especially when she offered to try and teach Naruko how to become an Animagus. The two women would often have tea out by the lake around noon under a gazebo that Naruko had made using a Wood Style Jutsu.

The oddest friendship she had though was with one Severus Snape. The moment she had saw him in the Great Hall, scowl and all, she immediately thought him to be a mixture between Sasuke and Pein. She could see in his eyes the pain and suffering he had been put through throughout his life and automatically vowed to make his life brighter, even if it killed both of them. And so began the days of Naruko annoying Severus in every moment of the day. The funniest moment, in Minerva's opinion during one of their afternoon teas, was during the Great Hall for breakfast in the beginning of July. Severus had stumbled into the hall late that morning, with black bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He had been up the night before brewing multiple potions for Pomfrey and did not get to bed that night. So when he had finally sat down in his seat for breakfast, he had failed to notice that Naruko hadn't been in her seat, which was to the right of him. He had poured himself a cup of coffee, black, and had brought it up to his lips, unaware of the person that was slowly materializing out of the shadows behind him. Minerva, who sat to Naruko's right, watched the scene play out, as Naruko leaned down beside Severus so that her mouth was next to his ear. Pressing her lips tightly together, she drew them close before releasing them with a loud 'Pop!' noise.

Severus, who had taken a long and healthy sip of coffee, had been startled by the loud and abrupt sound, and jumped, spewing his coffee across the front of the table, and all over Filch, who had just walked past the front row. The silence was deafening for a brief moment before Hagrid, who was on the opposite end of the table, bellowed out his loud laugh. The other professors soon joined in laughing while Filch stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving a trail of scalding hot coffee in his wake. Severus had sent her a murderous glare over his shoulder at her, while Naruko merely smiled, patted his head, and sat down beside him.

This, of course, had started a Prank War between the two of them… well, Naruko said it was a prank war, but Severus had called it revenge. It was put to an end by Albus when things started to get out of hand; i.e. Naruko threw a paint bomb into Severus' sleeping quarters one night and Naruko woke up floating on her bed in the middle of the Black Lake.

She still liked to pester him, but not to the extreme like she had when she first arrived. He also didn't seem to ignore her as much as he did with the other professors, which was a bonus in her mind.

Now, with only a few days until the new school year started, Naruko could be seen wandering the streets of Diagon Alley, buying her last minute school supplies as well as a few packages for Minerva, who couldn't make it down from the castle.

Walking into Flourish and Blotts Bookstore, she paused at the entrance when she saw a large amount of redheads in the store.

'_Good lord, I fit right in with this family! Red Head Domination! Whoop!'_

Smiling at her inner dialogue, Naruko made her way to the front of the store, where a cashier stood behind the counter.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm a Professor at Hogwarts. I'm here to pick of a delivery for Minerva McGonagall."

"Oh! Of course, let me retrieve it from the back!"

The man scurried off through a doorway that led to the back. Naruko sighed and turned around before leaning back against the counter.

"You're a Professor at Hogwarts?"

She looked to her left, only to see a lanky looking red headed boy standing there with a used DADA book in his hand.

'_I think he's a First Year…'_

Naruko nodded, "Yep. This is my first year teaching here, and it's a new class that's mandatory in the curriculum."

From the corner of her eyes, she could see a pair of red headed twins, older looking Hogwarts students, listening in on their conversation from beside a bookcase.

"What class do you teach, then? It can't be that important if they only added it this year."

'_Not important?! Time to make a Firsty sweat.'_

Naruko changed her expression to a surprised one, "Oh, didn't you hear? They're making it mandatory to take 'How to Wrestle a Troll' classes for all First Years. It's a dangerous class, but the success rate had improved from 4% to 18% since I've started."

The red head boy paled before scurrying off to his parents and sister. Naruko tried to keep a straight face for as long as she could, but she started giggling when she caught sight of the twins trying to hold themselves up while laughing.

"Here's the package, miss. That'll be 12 galleons."

Naruko turned back to the counter and fished out the coins she needed from her coin pouch and passed them to the man. Cradling the brown paper wrapped package to her chest, she made to leave the store, only to be intercepted by the still laughing twins.

"We just had to say that-"

"-that was bloody brilliant!"

Naruko smiled and bowed her head, "I'm glad someone else can appreciate a good joke nowadays."

"Are you really-"

"-a new Professor at Hogwarts?"

She nodded, "Of course. My name's Naruko Uzumaki. I'll be teaching the class called Physical Education. Albus said something about 'this generation being lazy', and decided to add it to the curriculum."

"Well, we're the Weasley Twins. I'm Fred-"

"-no, no, dear brother, _I'm _Fred."

The first twin shook his head, "No you're not. You're George."

George blinked, "Oh, I suppose I am."

Naruko could easily tell the two of them apart, though. Fred had more freckles across his nose, while George's eyes were a paler green than Fred's.

"Well, as Fred was saying, we're Third Years-"

"-and we're the Prankster Kings at Hogwarts."

Naruko smirked and patted them both on their heads as she walked past them, "Remind me later to tell you about the prank I pulled on Snape then, nee?"

She exited the shop before they could answer her, but she had an idea about what was going through their heads.

* * *

Back in the Bookshop….

Fred and George slowly turned to each other, eyes wide in shock.

"Did she say that she pranked Snape-"

"-the Bat of the Dungeons-"

"-and lived?!"

At this moment, Molly Weasley, the mother of all of the red headed children, walked up behind them.

"Just what on Earth are you two whispering about? And why are you staring at each other like that?"

Fred and George turned to their mother with stars in their eyes.

"**We just met our new idol!"**

* * *

Back with Naruko…

After sealing Minerva's package into a tattoo on her wrist, Naruko made her way to Gringotts, her final stop for the day. Walking up the marble staircase, she politely nodded her head to the goblin guards before making her way into the bank. Once inside, she realized how very crowded the bank seemed today, and stood off to the side, waiting for a bank window to open, when she clearly spotted Hagrid's massive form over the heads of the normal Wizards and Witches. Pushing away from the wall she was leaning on, she called out to the half-giant.

"Hagrid!"

Hagrid turned at hearing his name called, and spotted Naruko's bright crimson hair. He bent down to say something to a boy that was standing next to him before he waved her over to them.

"Ah, Naru! What a surprise! Wat' 're you doin 'ere?"

"Just picking up a few thinks from my Vault to get ready for the school year. What about you? And who's this?"

"Ah!" Hagrid pushed the dark haired boy forward, "This is 'arry Potter. Albus asked me to show the lad 'round Diagon so 'e can get 'is supplies."

Naruko smiled at the timid boy and held out her hand, which he hesitantly shook.

"Well, hello there, Mister Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Naruko Uzumaki. I'm one of the Professors at Hogwarts."

Harry glanced up at her through his wire rimmed glasses, "What do you teach?"

Naruko wanted to squeal at the adorableness of the short boy, but remained composed.

"I teach Physical Education, but I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

Here, she motioned him closer with her finger, and when he shuffled closer to her, she leaned in and stage whispered to him.

"It's my first year teaching, so I'm kinda nervous."

Harry gave a small laugh, and Naruko was proud of herself for making him less timid around her.

"Hagrid, do you mind if I ride down with you all to my vault?"

Hagrid shook his head, "Not at all, Naru. Come on, le's get to the carts."

Naruko followed behind Hagrid and Harry towards the carts, and laughed at Hagrid's expression of distaste as he climbed aboard. Harry sent her a puzzled look.

"You'll see why in a minute, Mister Potter, just remember to hold on tight."

Harry didn't have to wait long before the cart took off at break neck speeds down the track. Both he and Naruko laughed as the cart twisted and turned down the track, though Hagrid wasn't as pleased as they were. Soon though, they stopped and the Goblin who was driving them called out the vault number.

"Vault number 687, Potter Trust Vault."

Harry and Hagrid climbed out, but Naruko stayed in, saying that as it was his personal vault, she had no right to go snooping in it. After a few minutes, the two came back to the cart. Harry carried an expandable coin pouch that she knew was filled with the money he would need. Soon, the cart started down the track again, but soon stopped at another vault.

"Vault number 713."

Hagrid climbed out of the cart, telling Harry to wait with Naruko, before he disappeared behind the large metal door.

"So Harry, are you excited about Hogwarts?"

He nodded his head, but had to push his glasses up his nose to keep them from falling off, "Yeah. Apparently both of my parents went here, so now I have a way to be closer to them."

Naruko knew what had happened to Harry when he was little (who wouldn't?), but thought that how he worded it was strange.

" 'Apparently?' Don't you have anything to remember your parents by? Photos? Letters?"

Harry hesitated before shaking his head, "No, Aunt Petunia said that they were no good losers. She doesn't speak about them, ever."

Both fell into silence before Naruko hesitantly spoke.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at her, and was shocked to see emotions so similar to his running through her eyes. She seemed to be warring with herself before she finally asked the question that had been killing her inside.

"Do you even know what your parents look like?"

Solemnly, Harry hung his head and shook it no. He felt her lay a hand on his plaid covered shoulder and squeezed it in comfort.

"Somehow, Harry, I'll help you. No one deserves to go through life not knowing what your parents look like. No one will live through what I had to go through."

She whispered this, and Harry almost thought that he wasn't meant to hear it, but when he looked up at her through his shaggy black bangs, he saw her giving him a small sad smile, and he instantly knew that this was a secret between the two of them.

It was then that Hagrid showed back up carrying a burlap sack under his arm. As he got into the cart, he missed Naruko's quick 180 change in attitude.

"Alrighty then. Le's head to yur vault now, Naru!"

Once more the cart took off, farther down into the bank. Just as it seemed the ride would never end, the Goblin stopped the cart and called out the last number.

"Vault number 1032, high security, level 7 protection."

Hagrid turned his wide, disbelieving eyes towards Naruko, who was climbing out of the cart.

"How much do ya have tah pay tah keep 'his vault?"

Naruko threw a cheeky smile over her shoulder, "If you have to ask, then you can't afford it!"

Leaving them behind her, she unlocked her vault using a drop of blood and a fingerprint scan, and slipped inside the heavy, charm warded door. Piles upon piles of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts littered the floor, though they were separated into somewhat organized piles. There were also many different weapons and armors that littered the floor, but what she was looking for were the piles of Chakra weight papers in the back.

Lee had given her over 200 of them before she left, saying that the only way he could use them now, was if he maxed them out and used over 40 of them (the maxed weight of one is 100 pounds).

Picking up the tied bundle of papers, she turned to leave the vault, only to trip over something on the floor. She rolled around on the floor for a moment, just moaning in pain, before she sat up and grabbed the offending object that had tripped her. Wondering how the hell the book, if you could call it that, had made it into her vault, she shrugged it off to Pervy Sage being himself, and was about to chuck the offending literature farther into the depths of her vault, but something made her pause. Flipping open the blinding orange cover, she paused when she saw an inscribed note on the inside cover.

'_Naruko,_

_Hopefully you saw this before you got rid of it. I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you, so very proud. Tsunade is as well, but I don't think she would want to write that in this book. You've proved to the world how wrong they were about you, and that you are just the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. You're Naruko Uzumaki, Knucklehead and future Hokage of Konohagakure. Your parents would have been proud of you, and I'm sure they're looking down at you smiling. I'm sorry I couldn't have been with you sooner in your life, but I hope I'm making up for it now. Have fun on your mission, Naru, and good luck._

_Your Godfather,_

_Jiraiya'_

Naruko brushed away a tear that had fallen down her cheek while she was reading Jiraiya's note to her. Putting a low leveled Genjutsu over the cover so no one knew what it was, she picked herself and her Chakra weight papers off of the ground and left her vault with her items tucked under her arm.

When she hopped back into the vault, she smiled at Hagrid and Harry.

"Sorry I took so long. I'm ready to go now."

The Goblin turned the cart around and sped back through the tunnels. In another moment, they found themselves back on the top floor of the bank. The Goblin scurried off to who knows where, leaving Harry, Hagrid, and Naruko to exit the cart. Eventually, when they made it outside, Naruko bid the two of them a farewell, but not before quietly telling Harry that she would keep her promise to him. She watched the two of them head off down the road before leaving herself, a sharp crack of apparation following in her wake.

* * *

_**AN again: **_**Thank you everyone for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! Almost 1000 views since I posted this story, so I'm pretty pumped about that. If anyone has a suggestion on a pairing, please either message me, or post it in a review, since I always check both every other day (I have no life. Sorry, not sorry).**

**On another note, I also have a Tumblr account! So if any of you lovely people want to follow me, my account name is Pyrollama. Just look for the icon with a llama and a fiery explosion, and that'll be me~ **

**If you follow me, I'd really like to know who my fanfiction followers are, so just message me and I'll follow you back~**

**Umm… Okay! I think that's everything this time! Sorry for the long AN...**

**Silent Kage~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I, Silent Kage, do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. **_

_**AN: You guys are amazing, I swear! Just hit the 2000 views mark for this story, so virtual cookies for everyone! **_

_**Warnings: Naruko's cliché Animagus form, Naruko's ability to defy anti-apparation wards, Naruko and Snape's prank war continues, and Naruko prepares for her first classes! Also, just going to point out the obvious. I didn't put the entire first year sorting down, because I'm lazy, and that's too much effort.**_

_**On to the story!**_

A nine tailed crimson colored fox darted between the legs of the many children that were exiting the Hogwarts Express. The fox sniffed the air and quickly dodged to the side when a color changing charm was sent its way. It turned and snarled at the blonde haired boy that sent the charm at it, only to find the boy laughing with his friends. Deciding not to stick around any longer, the fox hightailed it out of the crowded area and darted behind a tree, where the fox transformed and morphed into Naruko. Straightening out her grey teaching robes, she glared over her shoulder where she knew the blonde haired boy would be.

"The nerve of some children!"

With another huff, she apparated into the Great Hall with a loud crack, only to appear next to Minerva, who was just leaving the Hall. Startling the older woman greatly, she started apologizing profusely to her. Minerva merely waved her off.

"Even though I still don't understand how your Chakra Apparation can bypass the Magic Apparation Wards, just remember to watch where you land, Naruko."

Naruko sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, Minerva."

Minerva nodded and left the Great Hall, most likely to go and wait for the First Years at the Entrance Hall. Making her way over to the Professor's Table, she spotted Severus already sitting down and marched her way over to him.

"As soon as your Godson is sorted," started Naruko as she sat down next to him with a huff, "I'm taking away 10 points for abuse of animals and a misuse of magic."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow as he sipped on the tea he was drinking, "I'm not even going to ask what he has done now."

Both fell into silence and watched as the other Professors took their seats. A few moments later and the large doors of the Great Hall swung open to allow the 2nd through 7th years entry. The automatically went towards their own House tables and sat down to begin talking to each other. She saw some of the children whispering to each other and looking at her, but her eyes seemed drawn to the Weasley Twins for some odd reason. It could have been that their hair was only a few shades lighter than hers, or maybe it was for the fact that they were waving their hands high in the air at her. Giggling, she gave a small wave back at them and watched as some of the Gryffindors around them question who she was.

"Only you could attract the attention of the Weasley Twins on the first day."

Naruko sent Severus a bland look, "On the contrary, I met them when I was picking up a package for Minerva a few days ago in Diagon Alley. That and I channeled my Inner-Snape to scare their First Year brother. I thought you would be proud."

Severus snorted into his goblet, "Inner-Snape, really?"

"Well, it's said that your personality is based off of the five people you spend the most time around. I guess that would be you, Albus, Minerva, Pomfrey, and Gamakichi… Oh god, that's a weird combination. If I start wearing neon robes or if I ever have a twinkle in my eye, please slap me."

"You're giving me permission to slap you."

Naruko turned to him with a dead serious look on her face, "Yes, right across my cheek. I don't care if it's a back hand slap or if you bitch slap me. If either of those happens, your hand will meet my cheek very painfully."

Severus gave a slight chuckle, "That is a promise that I will remember."

Another few minutes passed before the doors opened again and Minerva walked through followed by a long line of First Years. She quickly spotted the red head that she had scared at the bookstore and just behind him was Harry. When they all lined up in front of the Professors Table, Naruko noticed that Harry was staring over at her. She gave him a slightly more discreet wave than she gave to the twins and gave him a small smile, which he returned. None of this was missed by Severus.

Tuning out the song of the Sorting Hat, she looked around the hall again before checking the pockets of her robes for something. After making sure the item was still in her pocket, she started to pay attention to the Sorting Ceremony, which had already started.

"Granger, Hermione."

A bushy, brown haired girl walked up from next to Harry and sat down on the stool with the Hat on her head. After a few moments the brim opened up to shout-

"Gryffindor!"

The girl gave the Hat back to Minerva and went to the cheering Red and Gold table.

"Longbottom, Neville."

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco."

Here, Naruko elbowed Severus, making him give a small grunt.

"Slytherin!"

"Potter, Harry."

The whispers started up again as he approached the stool. When he sat down, and the Hat covered his eyes, the whispers stopped. Everyone held their breath and when the Hat opened its brim…

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers and whistles as the Boy Who Lived sat down with them. When he looked back up at the table, Naruko was politely clapping and gave him a nod of her head.

"Weasley, Ronald."

The red haired boy scrambled up to the seat and it wasn't long before-

"Gryffindor!"

He gave a sigh of relief as he moved to the table where his brothers sat. As Minerva put the Hat and stool away, Albus stood up from his seat.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

The new First years seemed to share a look at Albus' short speech, but it was soon forgotten when the food appeared on the table. Naruko helped herself to the chicken and potatoes as did Severus, though he also stabbed some carrots onto his plate. The conversations around the hall seemed to hold to a low roar, none higher than the other, though Naruko, with her advanced hearing, could pick out every conversation that was going on.

It was when she reached for her goblet, and she saw Severus stiffen in the corner of her eye, that she knew something was up. Slowly wrapping her fingers around the lip of the goblet, she made to draw it back towards her, but found that it wouldn't budge from its spot on the table. Tugging again at it, she found that the cup was completely stuck in place. Slowly, she turned her head towards Severus, who was steadily scanning the crowd of students, looking everywhere but at her.

"You cocky little son of a-"

"The very best of evenings to you! Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you here at Hogwarts, but first, there are a few announcements to make…"

Naruko tuned Albus out as she glared at Severus before she reached over and stole his goblet from the table. He obviously wasn't expecting her to do that, with the slightly shocked look on his face when he watched her sip the tea he had been previously drinking.

"…Other than Professor Quirell, we have a new required class that students in every year must take. I have invited Miss Naruko Uzumaki from the Hidden Continent to come here and teach the class on Physical Education."

Almost as a single body, the entire Hall groaned. Naruko looked offended as she sat at the table.

"Seriously? Had I known that they'd be like this, I would have brought Lee or Gai with me. That'd give them some motivation to run… well, it'd be more like running away, but still…"

When Albus' speech ended, the students began to head out of the Hall and towards their respective dormitories. Both her and Severus stood up at the same time and as they began to walk down the Great Hall isle, she carefully reached into her pocket and grabbed the item. Putting it into the palm of her hand, she slapped him on the back. Only feeling her hitting his shoulder, he didn't notice the small, almost invisible string that quickly wove its way into his robe.

"That's for sticking my goblet to the table, you ass."

Severus merely smirked before leaving the Hall, his cloak fluttering behind him. She waited a moment, making sure he was completely gone, before humming to herself.

"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na, BATMAN!"

It was almost the end of breakfast the next day when Severus came storming into the Great Hall with a scowl on his face. Naruko hadn't seen him since the night before, and he hadn't showed up for breakfast, so when he showed up with only minutes to spare, she had been surprised.

The surprise was overtaken by a fit of laughter when she realized what had gotten him in such a bad mood. The string she had enchanted had done its job during the night, because now, instead of his teaching robes, Severus now wore a fully padded Batman outfit: suit, cowl, cape, and fake muscles included. What really had her laughing was the musical effect she had put on the fabric. Where ever he went, the suit now constantly played the Batman theme song to go with his looks.

He obviously knew who did it, and with the sticking charm she had put on it, she knew that he knew that only she could get it off him. Marching right up to the table, he snatched her wrist and dragged her out of the Hall, leaving all of the Muggleborns laughing behind them.

"Change me back, now."

Naruko was having a hard time controlling her laughter, "I don't know, Sev. You look pretty awesome in that costume."

He gave her a glowering stare, one that easily made him look more like Batman, "_Now, _Naruko."

"Fine, fine. You're such a spoil sport, you know that, right?"

She waved a Chakra covered hand over him and they both watched as the stitches of the suit seemed to disappear until he was left in his teaching robes. She plucked the string that had started the entire problem from his clothes and tucked it away into her pocket for safe keeping.

Walking past him, Naruko patted him on his cheek as she continued down the hall towards her classroom. She could practically feel him fuming, but it just made her laugh. If she could survive Madara's Evilness, she was pretty sure she could deal with his little glare.

As she entered the DADA Tower, she noticed that Minerva's classroom door was open, and when she peaked inside, she saw Minerva in her Animagus form walking across the desk. Laughing when her paw got stuck on a sticky envelope, Naruko entered the class to help her friend.

"Seems like you've gotten yourself into a sticky situation, Minerva. Whatever happened to curiosity killed the cat, hmm?"

Once the envelope was removed, Minerva quickly transformed into her human self.

"I had planned on showing off my Animagus form to the students, but it seems that I forgot about that letter I had left open."

"Want any help with your first class? I don't have a first period."

Minerva looked over at her before nodding, "Of course you may, but only for the first few minutes. These are First Years, so no scaring them too badly."

Naruko snickered into her hand and was about to reply when they heard the sound of students making their way down the hallway. Both Professors glanced at each other before quickly transforming into their Animagus forms: a brown Tabby Cat for Minerva and a Crimson, Nine tailed Fox for Naruko. Just as Minerva jumped back onto the desk and Naruko jumped onto Minerva's chair, little first years started pouring into the classroom. They all took a seat and, seeing as there was an assignment on the board, started copying it down. Naruko took notice of Severus' Godson, _Draco_, and his goons pointing at her from their desks.

'_Bloody twits must recognize me from the train… well, let's just hope they shit their little britches when they realize that I'm really their Professor!'_

She also noticed, however, that two seats were still open, and that Harry and the youngest Weasley hadn't showed up yet. Naruko looked over at Minerva, who must have realized the same thing, because her tail was flicking back and forth irritably across the desk. The mischievous part of her saw Minerva's tail and a light bulb clicked on inside her mind. Crouching down in the chair, Naruko wiggled her rear in the air for a moment before she jumped across the desk towards Minerva.

As a Fox, though, Naruko's aim was terribly off, and instead of landing where Minerva's tail was, she ended up sliding past on a piece of parchment and off the front of the desk.

"Yip!"

The class giggled at Naruko in her Fix form as she laid sprawled out on the floor in front of the desk. Minerva didn't seem as amused as the children from the look she was sending her over the lip of the desk, but she saw a small Cat like grin make its way onto her furry face. It was then that the door at the back of the classroom opened and the two furry Professors watched as Harry and Ron scurried in before closing the door.

"Good, she not here yet."

Just as Ron finished his sentence, Minerva leapt off of the desk, transforming in midair, and approached the two awestruck boys.

"That was bloody brilliant!"

"Well, thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter or yourself into a pocket watch? That way, one of you might be on time."

The class snickered at their expense, and the boys took their seats in the front row. Minerva finally turned back to her desk, only to find a now human Naruko sitting on the corner.

"Out you go, Professor. I have a class to teach now."

Naruko sighed and made her way out of the classroom, "Never would I have thought that you'd ever kick me out of your classroom. By the way, I wish to talk with you later."

Minerva made a shooing motion with her hands, "Yes, we'll talk during lunch."

Naruko left Minerva's classroom behind and made her way down the hall to her own classroom. It was a large, open floor classroom with charcoal wood stained floors and ashy grey walls. All of the tables had been pushed against the walls and transfigured into countertops that were mounted on the wall. The chairs were also changed into tall barstools, black metal frames with white padded leather for the cushion. In the center of the floor was a large white mat that was 20 foot by 20 foot. There was a small brown fence that surrounded the outside of the mat to keep people from stepping onto it. At the front of the classroom was her desk, which resembled Tsunade's desk back in Konoha, but it had wooden carvings in it. The entire Gama family was carved into the front along with the kanji for Toad Summons on the sides.

Walking around the outside of the mat, Naruko made her way over to her desk and sat down before reaching into one of her drawers and pulling out a few sheets of parchment. Summoning a quill and ink to her hand, she dipped the quill into the ink and splattered some on the parchment before she began to draw. Large, arching curves and short brisk strokes began to take the shape of Severus dressed up as Batman, and even though it was still only a rough sketch, she knew she would end up framing it.

Some time passed in the quiet classroom, with only the sound of quill scratching on parchment echoing throughout the room, before she heard the sound of shoes on stone, indicating that her second period was on their way. Putting the parchment into the top drawer of her desk, Naruko sat back and propped her feet up on her desk, waiting for her 4th years to enter.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are Sirius-ly (hehe) awesome! More than 1000 views since this time last week! **

**-passes around cookies for everyone-**

**Anyways! Not much going on here on my end, but my next chapter may be a little late, only by a day or so. It's spring break here, and I'm going to be very busy. Relaxing is very taxing on the body, ya know?**

_**I, Silent Kage, do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Naruko rested her head on her desk as the 4th years piled out of her classroom and groaned in her mind.

'_Now I see why Severus complains about incompetent dunderheads in his class. How the hell does one not know what a pushup is?"_

She kept her head down for a few more minutes before she raised her head up, only to let out a small 'Eep!' and jump back in her seat.

"How did you guys get here so quick?"

Her class of 1st years laughed quietly to themselves from where they sat at their stools that lined the walls. Naruko shook her head as she stood up.

"I'm losing my touch, I swear…"

"Anyways!"

Naruko walked out from behind the desk and jumped over the fence, moving towards the center of the mat. When she reached the center she took a look at all of the students.

"Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, huh?"

The students all nodded to themselves.

"I feel sorry for those Ravenclaws, then."

The students laughed again. Naruko's confidence was boosted some more, so she continued on with her speech.

"Well, as you all might remember, my name is Naruko Uzumaki, but you all will call me 'Sensei'. If you're not comfortable with that, I suppose you may call me 'Uzumaki Sensei'."

Looking around at all of the students again, she slowly nodded her head before smiling. Naruko spread her arms out to show off the room, "Let me be the first to welcome you to Physical Education."

A small murmur spread throughout the group of children, which Naruko stopped with a wave of her hand, "Now, I'll be frank with all of you. I hadn't planned for us to do anything today, especially with this being your first day here. Instead, we will be having a Q and A session. You all can ask me a question about either myself or the class, and I will answer it to the best of my ability. BUT! I have the right to deny a question if I don't like it."

Smiling, Naruko went to perch herself on the fence, and when she sat down, she looked over the students, "Who wants to go first?"

Immediately, a bushy haired Gryffindor raised her hand into the air. Before Naruko called on her, she pointed up at the ceiling with her index finger.

"New rule! When you ask a question, you have to state your full name before asking your question. Ok, you're first Gryffindor Girly."

"My name's Hermione Granger. What's the Hidden Continent like?"

Most of the students looked confused, but only a select few seemed to listen closer. Naruko, on the other hand, chuckled.

"It seems that there were a few of you that were in fact listening to the Headmaster's speech… I'm impressed. For those of you who don't remember, or weren't paying attention, I come from a place called the Hidden Continent. It has been hidden from the eyes of this world for over a millennium now, and only under certain circumstances are we ever contacted by you Witches and Wizards. It actually isn't named the Hidden Continent for us; that is merely a name your government gave us. To us, it is known as the Elemental Nations… I'm sorry, it seems I've forgotten what your question was."

"What's it like?"

"Well, that's a fully loaded question. We just recently came out of our own war. All of the Countries united into one in order to defeat a very powerful man who wanted to gain control over the world. Now that the war is over, everything is calmer than it has been in over 50 years. The Elemental Nations is separated into Countries that are named after elements of nature, such as the Land of Fire, my country, or the Sand Village, an ally of my village. There are some countries that don't follow this name rule, like the Land of Noodles or the Land of Bean Jam…. Yes, I'm being quite serious. That is the name of a country."

The students were laughing aloud at the names of some of the countries, so another girl raised her hand. A young badger, by the color of her tie.

Naruko pointed at her once the laughter died down.

"Susan Bones. Earlier, when you were talking about the Elemental Nations, you said 'you Witches and Wizards'. Does that mean you're not a Witch?"

"Exactly. By all technical terms, I am, in fact, not a witch. I'm a shinobi of the Land of Fire, a kunoichi to be specific."

A boy from across the room raised his hand.

"Dean Thomas. What's a shinobi and a kunoichi?"

Naruko smiled, "2 points to Gryffindor for correctly pronouncing those terms. Now, a shinobi is the Japanese word for ninja, while a Kunoichi is the word for a female ninja."

With that said, the room exploded into questions. Hands were waving in the air like it was going out of style, and some people had even stood up from their stools.

Naruko waved her hands in front of her in an X motion.

"Hold on! Quiet down!"

Eventually, the noise level dropped so she didn't have to scream to be heard.

"Thank you. Now, as I was going to say. Yes, I am a ninja. No, I don't have to wear black all of the time. If I did, I'd resemble Snape too much. And for the last part of the question, yes, I will be more than happy to prove to you all that I am what I say I am."

Then she raised her hand and pointed up at the ceiling. It took them a moment to realize what she was doing, but when they all looked up at the large, arching ceiling; they had to hold back a gasp. A replica of their Professor was walking around on the ceiling, upside down. When Ceiling Naruto had all of their attention, she waved at them before exploding into a puff of smoke. They all looked around the classroom, not seeing her anywhere, until Ron let out a girlish screech. The class turned only to see Naruko perched on the edge of Ron's desk. Ron, on the other hand, had paled multiple shades, and Naruko merely patted him on the head.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, you're just so much fun to scare."

"Hey did anybody lose a toad?"

The class turned back to the front of the class, only to see another replica of Naruko walking out of the back storage room carrying a toad in her hand. A Gryffindor two seats down from Harry stood up.

"Trevor!"

The copy of Naruko walked over to the boy and gave him his toad before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The real Naruko, who was sitting on Ron's desk, stood up and, with a single leap, leapt across the classroom until she stood on the fence.

"Okay! I'm going to do one more thing before it's time for you leave! Truthfully, I wouldn't have done this, but after seeing umm…. what's your name, kid?"

The boy with the toad, when he realized she was talking to him, spoke up.

"Uh, Neville Longbottom, ma'am."

Naruko nodded, "Well, after seeing Mr. Longbottom's toad, I decided that I would introduce you to one of my friends. But he's-"

She paused for a moment before pulling out her pocket watch from inside her teaching robes.

"Oh. Looks like I'm out of time. We will continue this discussion tomorrow! Have a good rest of the day!"

The class groaned as one before picking up their bags and leaving the classroom to head to lunch. Naruko paced back to her own desk, and when she sat down, she realized that Harry stood in front of her desk.

"Can I help you, Mr. Potter?"

"Can I ask a question?"

Naruko gave a small smile, "Of course you may."

"Why did you promise to help me?"

She seemed taken aback by the question but gave a sigh of resignation.

"I will tell you a story of my past, Mr. Potter, that may or may not make sense to you, but I hope in time it will. 24 years ago a madman unleashed a terrible demon upon my home village. This demon was larger than any mountain in the world, and could cause tsunamis and create earthquakes with only a flick of its tail. Many lives were lost during the battle of this demon, including my parents, but it all ended when the Leader of the village sealed the Demon away. He sealed the demon into the stomach of a newborn at the cost of his own life. This child would grow up without parents, without siblings, and without friends, only because of something that had happened at its birth. Adults would hate this child and call it names. They would refuse to sell food to the child, and the child learned early on that life wasn't fair. The child grew up, and only at the age of 13 did the child finally gain a friend, one that the child considered to be like a brother, only for him to betray and almost kill the child. The child then found two people to be in its life, a Godmother and a Godfather. Life moved on, and so did the child. The child grew and proved to the world that not every person is what they seem to be."

She paused and looked over at Harry, "Can you tell me why I'm telling you this, Mr. Potter?"

"…You're the child…"

She slowly nodded her head, "Indeed I am… It wasn't until I was 18, did I learn who my parents were, and I will not allow you to emotionally suffer as I did growing up. It is the least I could do to help you."

Harry turned his head to stare out the window while she told her story, and when she was done he turned back to stare at her. He looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you, Professor. No one's ever wanted to help me before."

Naruko smiled and rubbed his head with her hand, "Don't sweat it, Harry. And it's Sensei, not Professor. Just remember that you can come to me if you ever want to talk about anything, alright? I'm never one to judge anyone."

Naruko stood up from behind her desk and walked around to stand by Harry. Patting him on his shoulder, she motioned towards the door with her other hand.

"Let's get you down to the Great Hall before your friends start looking for you, hmm?"

Harry nodded his head and followed Naruko out the classroom door. They walked side by side as they walked through the corridors and when they reached the doors to the Great Hall, she saw Minerva waiting for her. She stopped Harry before he went into the Great Hall.

"Remember, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here to listen. Stay out of trouble in Snape's class as well, alright?"

Harry nodded and quickly hugged her around her waist before darting into the Great Hall. Naruko then turned to Minerva, who had an eyebrow raised at the scene.

"I'll explain out by the lake. Harry has some part in what I need to talk to you about, anyways."

* * *

End


	6. Chapter 6

**AND…. I'm back from Spring Break, unfortunately. Fortunately for you all, that means a new chapter! Almost to 7,000 views, so that's amazing and I'm running out of things to virtually give you (gives virtual wands to everybody). **

**Onto the Review Corner:**

**Felicity Dream: Holy CRAP! Thank you for taking the time to actually criticize my writing, that's actually a first (sorry if I sound sarcastic, but I'm writing this at 3 in the morning, and I really mean thank you). Let's start with your first review. 1) Yeah, I've had a few people say that the info in the first chapter is kinda off putting, so I'm thinking of putting it at the end of it. And it's more or less info people might ask me about later on, so I just went ahead and put it out there without having to write it out multiple times. 2 and 3) Unfortunately, I've always been like this, overly describing things. I have to go back multiple times to limit how much I describe things, but sometimes I still overdo it (as you can see). And about the sudden Mokuton, I've more or less given her one or two jutsus from each chakra nature. Some aren't very powerful jutsus, but she has them. Oh, and the Chakra/ Magic thing, that's how I've always seen it. Magic is just the spiritual side of chakra, while chakra is equal parts spiritual and physical, but I don't like arguing with people about it, so I just let it be. 4) I hope the next chapter (not this one) will shed some light in Snape's eyes (not saying any more, though) 5) As for canon, it will for the most part. I won't be quoting JKR word from word in her books, if that's what you mean, but Naruko will interfere in some things that happen. Wow, that's a long response….**

**Onto the story now!**

_**I, Silent Kage, do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Obviously.**_

"You need me to do what?"

Naruko sighed. This had been the fourth time she had explained this to Minerva so far. It was still lunch time, and the two Professors were eating their lunch out in the gazebo Naruko made. The autumn sky was remarkably clear, and only a small breeze disturbed the Black Lake's surface.

"I was talking to Harry a few weeks ago, when he and Hagrid were at Gringotts, and apparently the boy has more in common with myself than I could have thought. I won't go into details, but the poor boy doesn't even know what his parents look like."

Minerva visibly flinched back, "What? That's absurd, he lives with his mother's sister and she-"

"Completely and utterly hated her sister and magic in general! Before Hagrid came, all he knew about them was that their names were Lilly and James Potter and that they were worthless drunkards that died in a car accident."

Minerva's eyebrows were scrunched as she stared down at the tea cup in her hands.

Naruko sighed, "Minerva, all I want to do is help the boy. I'll tell you what I told him in the classroom. I didn't know who my parents were until I was 18; all I knew was that they both died in an attack on the day of my birth… I was thinking that we could scavenge up any pictures of them that we could find and make a scrapbook for him."

Minerva slowly nodded her head, "I believe that I may have some moving pictures of them in a few of my own scrapbooks… They were in the Order of the Phoenix during the first war, you see, along with Albus, myself, and a few others."

"Ah, yes. I remember Albus telling me about the Order one day. Do you suspect some of the other members might have some?"

Minerva hummed to herself, "Yes, I believe they might, or at least Molly will. She was always one to take pictures during gatherings."

Naruko looked perplexed, "Molly?"

"Molly Weasley, mother of all of the red headed Gryffindor's in this lovely castle."

Naruko gave a sharp laugh and shook her head, "Shameful, Minerva. Don't mock your own house, it's bad luck. Next thing we know, Severus is going to be awarding points to the Gryffindors during Potions, or Pomona will start cursing like a sailor at her darling Hufflepuffs!"

The two Professors descended into laughter once again before a shadow covered Naruko's form.

"Should I be concerned?"

Minerva smiled over Naruko's shoulder, "Not if you want to lose your reputation as 'Snarky Dungeon Bat'."

Severus pulled out one of the seats and sat between the two women when Naruko cocked her head in mock confusion, "What? I thought he was the Greasy Dungeon Bat."

She turned to him in thought, "Or did you wash your hair?"

Naruko reached out to feel his hair, only to have her hand slapped away. Minerva chuckled as Naruko pouted and cradled her hand to her chest.

"Minnie! Sevy's being mean to me again!"

Minerva reached over the table and patted Naruko's other hand, "Don't worry dear. You'll both get over it sooner or later and go back to annoying each other."

Severus rolled his eyes and stole a biscuit from Naruko's plate, causing her scowl at him.

"What are you doing out here anyways? Usually you try and stay as far away from Minerva and I when we have our girl time."

"Your Weasley Twins pulled a prank in the middle of the Great Hall near the end of lunch, and Dumbledore cancelled all classes until the mess can be sorted out."

Naruko's face screwed up in confusion, "My Weasley Twins? Since when are they 'mine'? They're Gryffindors, so technically they're Minnie's, not mine."

Minerva chuckled, "Oh, please! I've never seen them more taken to somebody as they are to you! They practically worship you after the stunt you pulled on Severus this morning."

Naruko shrugged and popped a grape in her mouth, "I'm flattered, truthfully. I never had a lot of people look up to me back in my home village, so for me to come here and have two people like me right off the bat, that's really awesome."

"Oh Sev, by the way, I need to talk to you later about something. When do you have time?"

Severus raised an eyebrow as he stole the rest of Naruko's grapes from her plate, "Well since _your_ twins cancelled classes for the rest of today, any time would be fine. How about after dinner?"

Naruko nodded and tried to take her grapes back, but Severus stood up, keeping them out of her reach.

"I guess that'll work out. Thanks, Sevy!"

He ignored the nickname as he walked away from the two women at the gazebo. Naruko turned back to Minerva with a pout.

"He stole my grapes."

Minerva smiled at Naruko, "I can see that Naruko."

Finished with her mini self-pity party, Naruko went to reach for a biscuit but felt something hit the back of her head. Looking at the ground, she noticed a grape innocently lying beside her chair. Turning around in her seat, the only person she noticed was Severus, who was still walking back towards the castle. She would have thought it wasn't him, if he hadn't flashed her one of his infamous smirks over his shoulder as he entered the castle.

Naruko turned back to Minerva with a large, puppy eyed pout.

"Minnie!"

Minerva couldn't stop the loud laugh that escaped past her lips.

The free time between lunch and dinner passed without trouble. A majority of the students stayed in their common rooms, while some students explored the school or sought out Professors so that they could ask questions. Naruko stayed in her classroom for the majority of the time, boxing with a Henged clone, just in case some of her students needed her. She had a few stop by asking questions like what should they bring for tomorrow. She would respond accordingly to their grade before sending them off and getting back to her boxing match.

It was maybe an hour after she initially started her match that she grew bored. With a swift kick to the clone's chest, the clone gave a startled gasp before popping away. She turned to leave the ring, only to jump in fright when she realized that the Weasley Twins were sitting on her desk watching her.

"Bloody hell! When did you two get here?!"

The two smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

"We came in a few minutes ago,-"

"-but you seemed busy,-"

"-so we decided to wait for you-"

"-to finish up!"

While they talked, Naruko's head bobbed back and forth, switching its direction each time one took over the sentence for the other. When they were done, she had to shake her head.

"Good lord, I'm not separating you two when you're in my class. I can't imagine having to look between the two of you if you're on separate sides of the classroom."

They grinned again and chuckled at her expense.

"Word is, is that you two are the reason why there aren't any afternoon classes… Care to elaborate?"

Fred grinned and shook his head, "On the contrary, dear Professor,-"

"-it was merely a small prank,-"

"-a welcome back gift,-"

"-if you would."

"And let me guess, they can't find any evidence that it was you, so you can't get in trouble?"

It was George that started first this time with a grin, "Why of course, dear Professor-"

"-it's just like how our mother,-"

"-our dear, sweet mother,-"

"-can't even tell us apart."

Naruko jumped the fence and walked over to the two of them. Standing in front of them, she stared between the two of them, examining them carefully before smiling at the trickster twins.

"Fred," at this, she nodded towards the twin on the right.

"George," She then nodded towards the twin on the left before reaching between the two of them to pick up her water bottle and guzzling half of it down. After screwing the cap back on, she finally looked up at them, but had to hold back a snort of amusement at seeing their awestruck faces.

Patting them both on their cheeks, she smiled cheekily, "Close your mouths, boys, or you'll catch flies."

They sputtered, "H-how-"

"You don't even-"

"That's not possible!"

"-not even our mum!"

They turned to stare at each other for a moment before looking back at Naruko, only to fling themselves down at her feet.

"**We are not worthy! Teach us your ways, oh great one!"**

Naruko rolled her eyes, "Oh get up, you two. Stop being so dramatic."

The two scrambled up off the ground and stood before her with pleading puppy eyes. George even started to make whimpering noises.

"Nice effort, you two, but you're looking at the Queen of distractions. I'm immune to almost every trick in the book."

"Almost?"

"Like I'm going to tell you what distracts me! You'd just use it to bribe me later on, and that's not going to happen!"

Naruko shrugged, "Anyways, not to sound like I'm kicking you two out of the classroom, but, well, I'm kicking you two out of my classroom. Supper's in an hour, and I have to clean up here before that. Go on, scat you two."

Fred and George grumbled as she shooed them out of her classroom, and when she shut the door behind her, she took a glance around the empty room. Summoning a few shadow clones, she sent them around the class to pick up any trash and/or papers left behind, while she went over to her desk to finish the Snape as Batman picture she had started earlier. Intricate and detailed lines and loops made the drawing come to life (not literally), and as she stared down at the finished piece, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Putting the ink drawing down, she turned to see one of her clones holding a toad, the same toad from the earlier first year class.

"Found him trying to come into the classroom, Boss. What should I do with him?"

Naruko safely put her finished drawing back into her desk before motioning for the clone to give the toad to her.

"I'll take him. I know the kid who he belongs to. I'll give him to him during Supper."

The clone shrugged and passed the toad over to her Boss before poofing out of existence. Naruko gave the toad a hard stare.

"Ok, now look here, buddy."

The toad croaked, making Naruko pause.

"Ok, fine. Trevor. Look, you can't be running off from your owner. The kids here would do bad things if they found you alone, so you can't be running off on your own, got it? Besides, your owner seems like he's one to worry about your safety a lot, am I right?"

The toad, Trevor, croaked again, and Naruko nodded firmly.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled then. We'll head down to the Great Hall now so we can- HEY!"

Trevor the toad had leapt up in the middle of Naruko's speech and landed on the top of her head and decided to get comfy in her red ribbons of hair. Pouting for a moment, Naruko sighed and went to leave the room, leaving Trevor on top of her head.

"The things I do, I swear…"

**Yay~ new chapter… ok, so I know it's kinda short, but the next part is where Naruko asks Snape something about his past and I really want that to be in the next chapter. Um… yeah, so that's about everything! Remember to Review, please. I'm more likely to write more if I get more reviews~**

**Silent Kage**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm so so so so so so so so SORRY! I completely spaced about updating this story last Sunday (or at least it's always Sunday when I update here), and I didn't remember till Tuesday, so I decided to update twice today, to try and make up for it.**_

_**Review Corner~**_

**Hanmac: Yep, she still has the Kyuubi stuck in her gut. I have plans for the Twins find out, but I'm not exactly sure when that would be, so don't have high hopes for it being any time soon. And for Gamabunta, I'm hoping that will be some time in their second or third year…**

**Felicity Dream: Nope, sorry! Harry's not in this chapter, but it more revolves around Naruko and Severus (not as a couple). He IS in the next chapter though~**

**It's currently Easter today, and as I'm about to head to church, I thought you al might want the chapters now~**

**So Happy Easter! May you find many multicolored plastic eggs filled with sweet chocolaty goodness~**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"So, what is it you wished to speak about, Naruko?"

The two professors, Naruko and Severus, had made their way back to Severus's personal quarters soon after supper. Naruko always liked Severus' quarters. They weren't like the outside dungeons, all dark and musky and smelled like stale water. Instead, with the walls painted a dark navy with hardwood floors and fluffy grey fabric chairs, it was very relaxing both of them, especially Severus. Naruko has seen him visibly relax the moment they stepped though the threshold, and today wasn't any different. They both sat in front of the fire place, in tall wingback chairs, drinking tea, though Naruko swore she smelled a hint of Firewhiskey from Severus's cup.

Naruko took a sip of her tea before she answered him.

"Well, it's more of a favor actually."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow at her to continue.

"I was wondering if you had any photos of Mister Potter's parents that you'd be willing to let me copy."

Naruko noticed him stiffen slightly out of the corner of her eye. The slight tightening of his knuckles around his tea cup also gave away how much he didn't want to have this conversation, though there also seemed to be a few emotions that she couldn't place at first.

"Why on earth would you ask _me_ a question like that?"

'Ah, and there's the hatred within his voice that I haven't heard since I first showed up here… Joy.'

Naruko shrugged, "I'm not sure, it's just, I spoke with Harry a few days before he arrived here at Hogwarts and-"

"Oh, so it's Harry now, is it? Has he sucked up to you enough for you to call him by his first name now? I suppose he's also bribed you into letting him pass his class as well."

Naruko was completely silent, staring at Severus who continued to rant on.

"You're one of the saviors fangirls, aren't you? Always gossiping about him, and letting him get by with anything in your class! Because of Professors like you, he won't have to lift a finger to graduate Hogwarts! He's probably had everything in his life just handed to him because he's '_The-Boy-Who-fucking-Lived'_, and I bet you're the same way back in your village!"

There was a deadly silence between the two of them, one that was growing larger with each passing second.

"Are you quiet done now, Snape? Because if you are, then you listen to me. That boy has been living with his Magic hating relatives for the past 10 years of his life, never once knowing why he grew up different than others. For reasons he couldn't control!"

Naruko's eyes flashed over to Severus, who didn't seem as bitter any more, but she didn't care as she kept going.

"That boy has grown up all his life thinking that his parents were no good drunks that died in a car crash! Hated for no god-damned reason and could never make friends thanks to his bully of a cousin! And constantly told he was a no good _freak_!"

Naruko's voice had risen to an impossibly loud volume by this time, and she hissed out the word 'freak' in venomous anger, remembering the times she had been called that countless times at the academy and in the streets not only by strangers, but by people she had once called friend. She paused, catching her breath before staring at Severus with sorrowful eyes.

"Severus… He doesn't even know what his parents look like… He doesn't know what he has his father's hair… or that he has his mother's eyes…"

At this, she tugged at the strands of red hair that fell over her shoulder, thinking of the moment that she had finally been told of her own parents. Her mind also went to Gaara, and how he had finally been told that his Uncle had never hated him, even when he had tried to kill him on that fatal day all those years ago. Shaking herself out of her memories, she took notice of Severus, who seemed to be deep in thought. Realizing she wouldn't be getting any more out of him, she drained her tea cup and placed it down on the table before escorting herself out of his chambers. Once she was in the dungeon hallways, she allowed herself to change into her nine-tailed Animagus form before darting through the corridor towards the front of the school. She needed some fresh air to get rid of her depressing thoughts.

* * *

Naruko didn't show up for breakfast that morning, instead she slept until 10 minutes before her first class in order to catch up on her sleep. Getting up and ready for the day, she easily noticed her slightly depressing mood, and knew today would be a hard one. She hadn't thought about her childhood in such a long time, and whenever she did, it always left her in one of these moods. Unfortunately, she didn't have Sakura to help her get out of her funk, so she knew she would have to endure it until she could talk to Minerva later at lunch and hoped the older woman would put up with being her temporary therapist.

When she finally made her way out of her quarters and approached the locked classroom, she noticed a few early-bird third years hanging around her door, waiting to be let in. Greeting them softly with a nod, she unlocked the classroom door and walked in, quickly going over to her desk. Dropping her lesson plans down onto the desk, she took note of the small envelope sitting on it.

'That's odd… this wasn't here yesterday…'

Picking it up in her hands, she carefully ripped it open and looked inside. Within the envelope were a few dozen moving pictures, all of which had a black haired young boy with a hooked nose, and a little girl with long bright red hair. There was also a folded piece of parchment within, so she pulled it out to read.

"_You were correct, about last night. No child should grow up not knowing. I would appreciate if these photos could be returned as soon as you're done copying them._

_Sincerely,_

_S.S."_

Looking up, she noticed that all of her third year students had already filed into the classroom, so she carefully placed the photos and letter into her desk with a smile.

"Good morning, class! Now, before we begin today…"

_**Again, sorry for the late update, and sorry this chapter's so short, but that's why I'm updating twice today!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yay! Second Update for the day!**_

_**I, Silent Kage, do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**_

_**And it seems I forgot to write the disclaimer for the last chapter, so just reread the disclaimer above again.**_

_**On with the story!**_

"I cannot believe those stupid, idiotic boys would even think of doing this!"

Naruko ran down the hallways at Kunoichi speeds, heading towards the girls lavatory where she could smell the troll at. When Quirell had run into the Great Hall spouting nonsense about a Troll in the Dungeon, Dumbledore had automatically shot her a look, and Naruko had complied by jumping over the table and shooting off out of the Great Hall to find the Troll. She had gotten turned around once or twice, especially at the moving stairs, but when she got a lock on the scent, she also got a whiff of Potter's and Weasley's scent heading in the same direction.

"If that Troll doesn't kill them, I'll do it myself!"

She skidded around another corner, only partially aware of the screams and shouts coming from inside the girls' bathroom, and with her shoulder, Naruko rammed into the door. She stopped just inside the doorframe and quickly assessed the situation. She automatically noticed Weasley, Potter, and, for some reason, Granger, huddled up against the bathroom wall, with the Troll looming overhead. Noticing a broken sink beside her, she lifted it up and flung it at the Troll's head.

"Hey fugly! Try messing with someone your own strength!"

The Troll stumbled when the sink made contact with its head, and whipped around to snarl at Naruko. Raising its club high above its head, it charged at her. Naruko braced her arms out in front of her, and when the Troll swung its club down at her, she easily caught it in her hands. The Troll seemed more than confused when it realized the small human had stopped its club, and so it was easy for Naruko to rip the club from the Troll's grasp.

Swinging it back over her shoulder like a baseball bat, she whistled at the Troll.

"No one messes with my students and gets away with it!"

Gripping the club hard enough for her to hear the wood creak under her grip, she swung it with all of her chakra infused might. When it connected with the Troll's chest, the Troll's eyes seemed to bug out of his skull as he went flying through the air, where he finally collided with one of the walls with a loud 'BANG'.

The Troll seemed to be imprinted into the wall, before he groaned and fell forward out of it, landing face first on the ground where he didn't move.

Naruko breathed a sigh of relief and set down the club. Looking over at the three first years, she called out to them.

"You three okay, over there?"

It seemed as if time suddenly unfroze, because the moment she spoke to them, all three scrambled up off the floor and over to her, where they wrapped their arms around her middle in a large group hug.

"Thank you for saving us, Professor!"

"Yeah, I don't know what we would've done if you weren't here!"

"Sensei, how'd you lift the Troll's club like that?!"

Naruko smiled down at the three and wrapped them all up in her arms, "10 points to Gryffindor for calling me Sensei, Mister Potter, and I'm glad all of you are alright. But why in God's name were you down here in the first place?!"

Hermione peeked her head out of the hug, "That was my fault, Sensei. I was already here in the bathroom. Harry and Ron knew I was in here, but I didn't know about the Troll so they came to get me. The Troll was already in here by the time they got here to get me."

Naruko made to comment on stupid Gryffindor bravery when her sensitive hearing picked up on the sound of footsteps running down the hallway.

"It seems the rest of the Professors heard the commotion and are heading this way. Let's get out of the bathroom, alright?"

The three nodded and walked with Naruko out of the bathroom just as the Professors ran around the corner. Quirell, Minerva, and Severus stopped as soon as they saw Naruko hustling the Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the now destroyed girl's restroom, before questions started being fired at her.

"P-Professor U-Uzumaki what ha-happened in th-there?"

"Naruko, you shouldn't have tried taking on that Troll alone, you could have been killed!"

"You're injured."

Naruko waved her hands at the three Professors, "Now hold on just a minute. Firstly, I just killed the Troll, or at least knocked him out. Quirell, you can check on that for me, can't you?"

Quirell shakily nodded his head and scampered past them and into the destroyed bathroom.

"Secondly, Minerva, I knew what I was doing. That wasn't the first time I've ever had to fight something larger than me, and it most certainly won't be the last either. And when Quirell first said there was a Troll loose in the school, Albus sent me to go take care of it."

Naruko blew a piece of hair out of her face before turning to Severus, "And thirdly… I'm injured?"

She looked over herself for a moment before seeing a growing stain of blood on her right bicep. She blinked in surprise.

"Oh, it seems I am. I didn't realize it. Must have been when I caught the club in my hands…"

Minerva tsked and walked over to her, "You need to go to the Hospital wing to get that checked out while I take these three back to their dorms."

Naruko shrugged but winced at the burn the cut caused her, "Don't worry, I have a medical kit in my classroom that I can use. It doesn't feel that deep anyways."

Minerva gave her a look before nodding, "Alright. Severus, could you walk her to her classroom? I'd feel better if someone went with her."

Severus nodded, "Of course, Minerva. Come along, Naruko."

Naruko huffed under her breath, "I'm not a damn student you can order around."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed softly, making Naruko wink at them.

"Good luck, you three. Severus! Wait up!"

Naruko ran after Severus, who had already made it halfway down the hallway by the time she tried to catch up with him. When she finally caught up to him, she noticed he was walking with a limp. She didn't mention it, as they made their way towards her classroom, but she could see him wincing every time he took a step on his right leg. By the time they made it to her classroom, her sensitive nose had picked up the scent of blood, and it wasn't coming from her.

Grabbing his wrist before he could walk off, she dragged him into the classroom and forced him to sit on one of the stools. When he made to protest, she sent him a hard stare.

"As soon as I'm done patching up my arm, you're going to let me take a look at your injury, and don't tell me you aren't injured, cause not only were you limping the entire journey here, but I can smell the blood on you."

Severus sat still as she left his side and made her way into the back room. Moments later, Naruko reemerged from the room, this time carrying a little wooden box. Coming over to sit next to Severus on another bar stool, she sat the box on the table and carefully opened the lid.

"One of my old team mates put this together for me a few years back. I tend to get myself injured a lot, so this has helped in those cases."

Severus merely watched over her shoulder as she pulled out a roll of gauze and a small tub of balm. She gave a small hiss of pain when she peeled her long sleeved shirt from her body so that she could reach her wound. As she started to clean it with a small piece of gauze, she looked up at Severus, only to find him looking the other way with a small blush. She was confused until she looked down at herself, only to remember that all she wore under her shirt were her chest bindings.

"Sorry! I'll be done in a minute."

He nodded his head stiffly and continued looking out the window as Naruko covered her wound in the balm Sakura had made before wrapping it up tightly. Deeming it acceptable for the time being, she walked over to her desk and pulled a green tank top out of one of the drawers and slipped it on.

Finally, she walked back over to Severus.

"I'm decent now. Now, where are you injured?"

He looked back at her, taking in her now wrapped arm, before motioning towards his right leg.

"I would show you myself where I'm injured, but it's painful to the touch."

Naruko nodded as she carefully moved his robes, "I'll keep that in mind. Just tell me if I'm hurting you any, alright?"

Severus merely nodded his head as Naruko pushed aside his outer robes to get to his leg, only for her to pause when she saw his leg.

"Severus! What the hell did you do?!"

His right leg was covered in gashes and scrapes, which had completely shredded his right pants leg up to his thigh. Blood slowly oozed down his leg, but his boot had stopped the blood from dripping onto the floor.

"Hope you weren't too fond of these pants…"

Severus snorted, but held back a smart remark as Naruko pulled a knife out and started to cut away the useless material. Once Naruko removed the fabric, she unzipped his boot and set it to the side before beginning to clean his leg.

"Story time, Sev. Who the hell did you piss off? Mrs. Norris?"

Severus grunted when Naruko pressed down too hard on one of his wounds, "Try a three-headed dog."

Naruko paused to stare up at Severus, "…What?"

He let out a sigh, "Do you know of the reason why no one is allowed on the third floor this year?"

Naruko nodded as she went back to cleaning his leg, "It's because of the stone, right?"

"Yes. Albus set a few traps to protect the stone, one of which being a three-headed dog who guards a trap door."

"And why were you on the third floor during the Troll fiasco? Actually, hold that thought. I need to get more bandages to wrap your leg."

Naruko got up from the floor and made her way back into the back room. After a few moments of shuffling around, she came back out with a few larger rolls of bandages as well as a spray bottle and another jar of balm. Setting the new items down, Naruko settled back down on the floor in front of Severus.

"Alright, so why exactly were you on the third floor earlier?"

Severus blew out a huff of air, "Albus, the fool, wanted me to check on the stone to make sure no one would try to use the Troll as a distraction to get to it. Quirell tried to follow me, but he was scared off when the dog attacked me. I don't even know why the stupid fool tried following me in the first place…"

Naruko opened up the new jar of balm and coated her fingers in it before setting it aside. Lightly, she traced her fingers over each of the gashes and scrapes, leaving a light coating of the light green balm over each of the wounds.

"I don't trust Quirell."

Severus looked down at her before snorting, "Of course not. That fool is hiding something, I know it."

Wiping the rest of the balm off of her fingers, she grabbed the bandages and motioned towards his leg.

"I need you to stretch your leg out as far as you can."

Severus complied and did as she asked, grumbling the entire time, though he noticed a distinct lack of pain as he did so. Once his leg was out, she set to work on wrapping it; tightly around his thigh and calf, but loosely around his knee.

"Back to the previous subject, what do you think he's hiding?"

Severus shook his head and stared out the window, "I don't know, that's the problem."

Naruko hummed to herself as she tied the bandage at his ankle. Calling the limited healing chakra she had to her hands, she slowly ran her hands up and down his leg, coaxing his wounds to heal faster without scars.

"What about the stone? You said he tried to follow you when you went to check on the stone, right?"

"It's possible, but for what reason? There's no motivation to have the stone, or to use it."

Naruko cut her chakra off when she finished trying to close his wounds, and reached over to pick up the spray can. Shaking it for a second, she sprayed it a few times over the bandages to hold them in place and to keep them from slipping off of him.

"Who says it's for him, though? He could just be the delivery boy."

Severus paused in thought as Naruko prodded the bandages for a moment before nodding to herself.

"Alright, you should be good for now. The balm I used should numb the pain enough for you to walk normally, and the spray should keep the bandages from falling off while walking."

Severus stood up with the help of Naruko, and he paced a few steps around the room before turning back to her, "It's acceptable."

Naruko snorted as she picked up the supplies, "'Acceptable' my ass…"

As she went back into the back room to put away her supplies, Severus followed her and leaned against the doorway as he watched her put the ointments and bandages.

"Was that your chakra you used earlier? I don't recall ever seeing you use it."

Naruko shrugged while tossing the bandages into a basket with the other bandages, "Oh, I've used chakra around you before, but a lot of people tend to think of it as wandless magic. I usually don't correct people; it makes it easier that way."

Naruko slipped past Severus in the doorway and back over to her desk chair, where her sage coat was laid over the back. Picking it up, she slipped on and flipped her hair out from under the collar before turning back to Severus.

"What I used on you was Healing or Medical Chakra, a different variation of chakra. Medical skills were never a top on my list of priorities, especially since I have too much chakra and not enough control, but what I used on you was something everyone learns while in the Academy. Oh, and Severus, here."

Naruko reached into her desk and pulled out the stack of photos he had given her a few months previously. Carefully, she passed them back to him.

"Thank you for loaning me these."

Severus nodded and slipped the photos into one of the pockets in his robes.

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to change clothes before heading back to the Great Hall."

Naruko nodded back, "And of course, I shall meet you in there. See ya, Sev."


	9. Chapter 9

**OK! So, I'm now updating every other week, because I'm reaching the point where I haven't written any more to this story. I'm still going to finish this story, but with finals and graduation coming up, I won't have as much time to write this amazing story.**

**Review Corner~**

**SinOfDisaster: I chuckled at the last part of your review, but I'm still deciding if there should be a pairing or not… I will leave lots and lots of hints for possible pairings, but even I'm not sure what it will end up being.**

_**To the Guest Reviewer who left the degrading remark about my story: My story, dumbass. Seeing as you're probably just going down the list of newly updated stories and leaving degrading remarks, such as the one you **_**tried**_** to post about mine, let me just be clear on this. I won't take bullshit from people like you, comprende? I'm all for people criticizing my work, or giving me ideas on how to make my writing style better, but it's people like you that leave me wanting to punch someone. Hard. **_

_**To the rest of my lovely fans and followers, I love you all dearly and you can completely disregard the above statement~**_

**Now, On with the story~**

Christmas day came bright and early for Naruko, who had been finishing up wrapping gifts for everyone at Hogwarts. She had wrapped Severus', Minerva's, Hagrid's, and Albus', and was finishing wrapping up Harry's, at the moment. Picking up the crimson wrapped square, Naruko wrapped a wide gold ribbon around it and tied it into a large gold bow on top. Smiling down at her handy work, she called on one of the Hogwarts house elves.

A subtle pop showed the arrival of a house elf into her private chambers.

"How can Tipsy help youse?"

Naruko smiled down at the small elf, "Good morning, Tipsy. Could you be a dear and drop these four gifts off to their owners, please? I'm delivering the crimson and gold one myself, so you can leave that to me."

Tipsy bowed, "Of courses, Professor."

The elf popped away again, taking the other Professors gifts with her, leaving Naruko alone with Harry's. Checking the time, Naruko nodded to herself.

"Might as well give the kid his gift now, before he gets distracted by his other gifts."

Standing up from where she had been wrapping gifts on her bed, Naruko went to her closet to find something to change into, only to scowl.

"Albus! You god damned, twinkled eyed bastard! What the hell did you do to my clothes?!"

In her wardrobe, where she normally kept her jeans and shirts, were now filled to the brim with frilly red or green dresses, all of which had bells and/or fur trimming. Running over to her normal teaching clothes, which were kept in the trunk at the foot of her bed, she gasped in horror when she found them switched with an elf costume, ears and hat included. Slamming the trunk lid shut, she growled deep in her throat.

"This is almost as bad as the time when Gai forced me into wearing one of his spandex suits and leg warmers…"

She shivered violently at the memory before looking over at the wardrobe. A light bulb flashed on in her mind after a few minutes of staring, and she calmly walked over to her night stand, where she pulled out a pair of scissors, a needle, and some black thread.

"If that's the game you want to play, Albus, fine! But I'm not going to let you win at this game! No one pranks Uzumaki Naruko and gets away with it!"

It took her another 30 minutes, with the help of her shadow clones, to tear apart and put together an outfit she found to be more acceptable to be found wearing in public, especially around the students. Standing in front of the floor length mirror in her room, she stared at her creation with a hint of pride.

It was a knee length dress, since none of the outfits that Albus snuck in had pants and were all dresses, and dyed a dark green color (red would clash with her red hair, obviously). She had ripped all of the fur trimmings and lace from the outfit, but left the tool underneath the dress, allowing the skirt to puff out. The long sleeves, of the same color green, fit snuggly against her arms and up her neck, where it ended as a high collared dress. Black buttons down the front held the entire dress closed, but she tied a white ribbon, cut from another dress, around her middle and tied it in the back as an extra precautionary.

Twirling once in the mirror, Naruko nodded her head in satisfaction and picked up Harry's gift before heading out of her chambers, only to nearly topple into Minerva.

"Oh, Minerva! Sorry, I didn't see you there! What are you doing here?"

Minerva smiled and held out her wrist, which had a beautiful red crystal and gold diamond bracelet on it, "I wanted to thank you for the gift you gave me, Naruko. It's very beautiful, I love it, but where did you get this? It looks as if it would cost a fortune!"

Naruko laughed and rubbed her neck, "Ah, well, I helped rescue a guy back in my village who owns a crystal jewelry business, and I called in a favor to him. It's not a big deal, Minerva, really! I saw it and I knew you'd love it, so I went and got it for you."

Minerva smiled again and hugged Naruko, "Well thank you anyways, Naruko. It was very thoughtful of you. I left your gift in your seat in the Great Hall, since I wasn't sure if I'd see you before breakfast."

Naruko nodded and smiled, "Alright, I was going to head there in a moment. Actually, Minerva? What's the password for Gryffindor Tower today? I need to go give Harry his gift."

Naruko lifted the square to show Minerva, who looked thoughtful for a moment before remembering what it was.

"It's 'Lion's Pride' for the rest of the break, Naruko. I guess I'll see you at breakfast, then?"

Naruko nodded and thanked Minerva before the two departed. The red head kunoichi Professor made her way down the festive hallways towards the Gryffindor Tower, greeting the occasional student who she passed on her way. By the time she made it to the red and gold tower, it was about 7 in the morning.

Naruko warmly greeted the Fat Lady as she approached the painting.

"Good morning, ma'am."

The Fat Lady blinked in surprise, "Oh, good morning. You're too old to be one of my Gryffindors."

Naruko laughed, "Oh, no. I'm not a student. I'm actually a Professor here."

The Fat Lady blinked again before giving a small smile, "Oh, you're the new Professor all of the other paintings have been talking about. Did you wish to enter the tower? I'm sorry, but even if you're a Professor, I'll need the password in order to let you in."

" 'Lion's Pride', ma'am, and I hope you have a very merry Christmas."

The Fat Lady nodded her head, "And the same to you, Professor."

The portrait swung open, allowing Naruko entry to the gold and crimson trimmed room. Looking around, she didn't notice Harry in the common room, but she did notice another first year sitting in one of the armchairs reading a book. Walking over to him, she cleared her throat, causing him to look up startled.

"Uzumaki Sensei? What are you doing in here?"

Naruko smiled, "Milligan, correct?"

The boy, Milligan, nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Do you know if Mister Potter is here?"

Milligan nodded again, "Uh, yeah, I think so. He should be up in his room with Weasley still… Did you need him?"

Naruko nodded her head, "Actually, yes, I do. Could you get him for me?"

"Sure."

Milligan put down his book and stuffed it between the arm and the cushion of the chair, before scampering up the boys' stairwell. Naruko waited around for a few minutes, staring at various things around the common room, before she heard the telltale sign of boys coming down the stairs. Turning around, Naruko saw Milligan and Harry followed by Ron, Fred, and George as they all tromped down the stairs.

Harry came up to her with a confused smile, "Good morning, Sensei. What are you doing here?"

Naruko smiled at the green eyed boy, "Good morning, Mister Potter. Now, you remember the promise I made you a few months back when we first met? Hopefully you do, because I decided that today would be the perfect day to give it to you."

Naruko pulled the wrapped gift out from behind her back and held it out for him, "Merry  
Christmas, Mister Potter."

Harry stared with wide eyes at the wrapped present in front of him before staring up at Naruko.

"Y-you really did it, Sensei?"

Naruko smiled wryly at Harry and motioned for him to take the package, "You'd best believe it, Mister Potter. Now, if I were you, I'd take the gift and unwrap it before you make me think that you don't want it."

Hesitantly, Harry nodded and took the gift from her hands. Moving over to one of the couches, he sat down and started to unpeel the wrapping paper off of it. The Weasleys gathered around Harry, and Naruko stood off to the side of the couch, as the paper gave way to reveal a dark, hard leather cover. It was plain, with not a single crack or nick on the cover, which made Naruko speak up.

"If you want something on the cover, you merely have to ask me and I can get it engraved. I wasn't sure what you would want on it, so I left it blank just in case."

Harry nodded and ran his hands over the cover, like he had seen Hermione do with old tomes she sometimes read, before opening the front cover with a creak of the hard leather. He had to hold back a gasp at the first picture, which took up the whole page. It was of his father and mother on their wedding day. He watched his father, with his messy black hair, twirl his mother, with her startling green eyes, before they stopped and smiled at the camera. He looked at that one picture for the longest time before he put the album to the side and stood up. He slowly shuffled over to Naruko, who gave him a small smile as he made his way over, before he wrapped his arms around her middle, his face pressed into her stomach.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Sensei. You don't know how much this means to me."

Naruko hugged the boy tightly to her, "What I would have given to have someone do this for me, when I was your age… I would have given the entire world to see a single picture of my parents, to even know their names, or if I had any family left."

She pulled him away, and kept him at arm's length as she crouched down to look at him, "I found many photos of your parents, but all of the ones in there are personal pictures from people who knew your parents and were friends with them. I made a list in the back of the book that lists each and every person who contributed a photo in the album. Now I want you to promise me something, Harry."

Harry nodded his head, "Anything, Sensei."

"I want you to personally thank each and every person on that list. No letters, okay? I want you to tell them thank you, no matter who they are. I'm sure you'll meet everyone on the list eventually, and if you don't, then I'll help you get in contact with them, alright? Can you promise me that, Harry?"

He nodded his head again, and Naruko smiled before pulling him into another hug. When she released him again, she shooed him back towards the couch.

"Now go ahead and look through the album some more. I have to go give Albus an earful for getting rid of my wardrobe in the middle of the night."

Harry and the Weasleys laughed and bid her a Merry Christmas as she left the Gryffindor common room. Stalking down the empty corridor, Naruko let out a low pitched whistle.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, ya lemon drop loving bastard…"


End file.
